Felicity x Miguel: Purring and Yipping
by jiggylagos
Summary: One-shots of involving the magical cat Felicity and the Anubis chihuahua, Miguel. If you want, send in some requests through PM or reviews and those who were able to get their ideas featured will get a big shout out from me! Rated T just in case.
1. Cuddling

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Miguel groaned groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

It took a while for his brain to fully boot up. Once it did, he was able to properly examine his surroundings. He was sitting on the couch in Felicity's house, or at least, what was left of the house. Streamers and balloons were strewn about, the walls and floor were blotched with stains, soda cans and pizza boxes littered the place, and some of Felicity's toy mice were scuttling around. Actually, he didn't know if they were real or fake mice.

"That was some pizza party." He yawned.

He was about to get up, but he realized he couldn't. Something was on his lap, weighing it down. He looked down to see none other than the house's owner and his best friend, Felicity. She was fast on his lap, softly snoring and her arms wrapped around his waist. Miguel couldn't help but turn a little pink at this revelation. Still, he had to admit she looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Felicity." He whispered. "I need to get up.

He only got a few snores in response.

"Felicity." He repeated, louder this time.

The cat seemingly, and involuntarily, tighten her hug.

"Feli…!"

He was immediately cut off when her paw squeezed his muzzle shut.

"Talk and I will cut you." She hissed, not even opening her eyes.

Just as quickly as she grabbed his muzzle, she let go.

"_I forgot how much she hates having her naps disturbed." _Miguel thought to himself, before shrugging. _"Oh well."_

He looked to either side of himself and found half a pizza and the TV remote. He was careful not to wake her up as he reached for said objects. Once he did, he turned on the TV, lowering the volume so as to not wake the cat. Taking a bite out of a slice of pizza, he started to surf the channels until he found something worth watching. As he did, he looked down at the cat again. He couldn't help but blush again, and he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was her personality? Her powers? Her soft rainbow-colored fur? Whatever the reason, he didn't care. He just admired her so.

Without even thinking, the Chihuahua started to scratch behind her ear. The cat, in response, grinned happily in her sleep as she began purring and her tail swished from side to side. She then nuzzled closer to him, as Miguel's face turned even redder.


	2. Best Gift Ever

"This has been the best Mythmas party ever." Felicity said happily.

"You said it." Yana agreed, wolfing down yet another batch of cookies.

Suddenly, Felicity looked bummed.

"I just wish Miguel could've made it." She sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a feeling he'll be here very soon." Athena assured the cat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't opened your present yet."

Felicity looked under the tree and saw the owl was right. Under the tree was a large box that was labeled with her name on it. Being the curious cat she was, Felicity approached the box. When she tried to pick it up, she was barely able to even get it off the floor.

"What is in here?" She wondered, flabbergasted by how heavy it was.

"Open it." Athena pushed on.

Felicity didn't need to be told twice as she cut the box open with a claw. When she did, she was shocked to find what or, better yet, who was in there. It was none other than Miguel. He wore a red bowtie instead of his collar, he was tied up in red and green ribbons and he had a pole on his back which dangled mistletoe above him. Many of the guests saw this and struggled to not laugh at the grumpy dog's situation.

"Good thing they put air holes in that." Miguel sighed in relief.

"Miguel? What are you doing in there?" She asked.

Chuckling, one of the guests stepped up. That guest was the one and only King Nacho.

"This is gold!" Nacho laughed before explaining. "You see, Miguel, Mayor Wags, and I had a bet, he lost and this is the punishment."

"That would explain why I never saw him all day." She remembered.

"Mind unwrapping me, please?" Miguel reminded impatiently as his face turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"Aw, can't keep it in mint condition a little longer?" Felicity pouted, already playing along.

"Felicity!" Miguel whined.

"Alright, but first…" Felicity said.

Miguel barely had time to think about what happened next as Felicity suddenly pressed her lips to his. Miguel's face turned an even darker shade of red before he reluctantly kissed back. After several seconds, the two pulled apart, their faces flushed.

"Mistletoe rules." She giggled, pointing at the mistletoe.

"You taste like sprinkles." Miguel complimented in a lovesick state before fully snapping back. "Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head.

The guest at the party laughed at his remark before they continued with the party. Instead of dancing, Felicity nuzzled her cheek against Miguel's.

"Merry Mythmas, Miguel." She whispered.

"Merry Mythmas, Felicity." Miguel replied.


	3. Night Out

**AN: Quick shoutout to DaleEarwicker42 for the idea for this story. You rock! Now, let's get on with the story.**

It had been a particularly slow day in Mythlandia. Sure, there was the occasional mishap and troublesome magical creature, but other than that, nothing. One evening over at Miguel's house, said dog was currently on his couch, watching a movie as his feline girlfriend Felicity laid on his lap, enjoying a good ear scratching from him.

Over at King Nacho's kingdom, he was napping on his couch. His own lover, Lady Catterly had come over for the day and was reading a book next to him as she scratched his belly, causing him to kick his legs in his sleep, which she found adorable.

Finally, in Newhoundland, Mayor Wags was finishing up the last of his paperwork for the evening. His recent now-girlfriend, Snowball was helping him file it all.

One thing they all had in common is that they were all bored out of their minds.

That was until the clocks struck 7. It was finally that time of the month already. The three dogs looked at their watches, all of them beeping at the same time. That immediately cheered them up.

"GUYS NIGHT! WOOO!" They cheered ecstatically. "We'll see you in a few hours, honey! Love you!"

After kissing (or licking) their partners on the cheek, they rushed outside, cheering and howling as they did.

The cats smiled at their boyfriends' energy and enthusiasm. Suddenly, their own watches beeped. They immediately squealed in delight.

"Alright! GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" They cheered as they rushed to get ready.

* * *

"So guys, where do you guys wanna go tonight?" Miguel asked

"Wherever the night takes us." Nacho said.

"I heard about this new burrito place that opened up. Rumor has it, you get a 75% discount if you order and manage to eat their hottest burrito: 'I Hate Myself'." Wags said.

"You wanna get help with that?" Miguel asked, concerned.

"No, that's what it's called: The 'I Hate Myself' burrito." Wags corrected.

"Oh, that makes sense." Nacho and Miguel said.

With that settled, they made their way to the restaurant, not knowing the agony they were about to get themselves in.

**15 minutes later...**

Wags rushed out of the restaurant's doors, screaming in pain as his face turned bright red. His friends were not too far behind.

"MY STOMACH IS A KILN! THE PAIN!" He howled.

Just then, they made it to a river. There, the mayor of Newhoundland dunked his head with a splash. His relieved sighs could be heard bubbling out of the water.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Nacho asked.

"Does it look like it?!" Wags panted, pulling his head out of the water.

"Is it bad I got it all on camera?" Miguel piped up.

"Delete. That. Right. Now." Wags demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cats were having the time of their lives at the new disco that had recently opened up.

"I will admit, Felicity. This the best disco place I've been too in a while." Snowball commented.

"You said it, Mayor." Felicity replied.

Just then, a crowd started to form around one person. Felicity and Snowball went to get a glimpse of what was going on and found Catterly in the center of it, absolutely killing it on the dance floor.

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Felicity remarked.

"Oh, don't be jealous." Catterly teased playfully.

* * *

Back with the dogs, Wags had just recovered from his spicy endeavor. Right now, they were at the bowling alley, but they weren't just simply rolling their bowling balls down the lane, no. They were adding flare to it by doing trick shots.

"Alright, I dare you guys to top this." Miguel smirked.

Putting his ball on the floor, Miguel walked back a few paces, pulled out his staff, turned it into a guitar, and played an awesome guitar riff. That caused the guitar to shoot out magical lightning. The bolt struck the ball, causing it to fly over the lane instead of rolling across it, as it hit and knocked down the anthropomorphic bowling pins, resulting in a strike.

"I really need to get a better job." One of them groaned.

"You wanna play rough, eh?" Nacho smirked back.

"Oh, boy, is he gonna do it?" Wags said.

Picking up his ball, the Anubis king swung his ball with all his might. Unfortunately, that resulted in him throwing the ball through the ceiling, much to the relief of the bowling pins and to the shock, as well as dismay, of him and his friends.

"Huh, guess I don't know my own strength." He figured, flexing his muscles.

"Are we not going to question where that thing will land?" Wags chimed in.

* * *

Back with the cats, the 3 were in bliss as Catterly had booked them an appointment at 24 hour spa. Felicity was getting her fur done, Catterly was having her claws done, and Snowball was getting a massage.

"This is the life." Felicity sighed contentedly.

"Get idea getting spa treatments at night." Snowball said, before groaning at the masseuse. "Ow! Not so hard!"

"I knew you'd enjoy, girls." Catterly giggled. "This just so happens to be on my top 5 places to relax."

Suddenly, a bright blue and yellow bowling ball crashed through the ceiling and clonked the fairy that was doing the aristocratic feline's claws on the head, knocking her out. They looked at the ball and, judging by the color and the initials etched onto it, they quickly realized who that belonged to. Sighing, Catterly pulled out her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. After a few seconds of ringing, he answered.

"It happened again, didn't it?" He deadpanned. "That's the 3rd time this month."

"Listen, Nacho, as much as I admire your strength, and believe me, I do." She melted a little at the very thought before straightening up. " But you really need to watch your strength."

"I'm trying, okay?" Nacho said. "I gotta go. Bye."

"How did I fall in love with such a goofball?" Catterly sighed dreamily.

"Well, if anything, you picked the right one." Snowball commented.

"Hey, girls, what are these secret treatments?" Felicity asked, looking at the catalog.

"DON'T!" Catterly warned. "Take my word for it."

"Okay, okay. No need to be so brash." Felicity said.

* * *

Once the spa treatments were done, the cats were walking down the street with the intent of going home.

"I'd say this has been one of the best girls' night outs ever." Felicity grinned.

"You said it." Snowball agreed.

"Indeed." Catterly nodded.

Just then, a loud howl rang through the city, startling them. They soon calmed down when they realized what that was. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, Felicity looked around until she saw, perched at the top of the highest hill, the three dogs stood with their heads raised, howling loudly and proudly.

"Yep, it's just the boys doing their end-of-night-out howling." Felicity confirmed. "Miguel says it's a dog thing."

Suddenly, other dogs that heard the howl started howling themselves.

"Does that include this?" Snowball asked.

"Yep."

Just then, they heard Yana across the street howling herself.

"Why are you howling?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. It seemed fun." The yeti answered.


	4. Dog and Cat Things

**How cats show affection:**

Miguel was sitting on his couch strumming his guitar as he brainstormed a good song. Next to him was a notepad and pen and on the floor were several crumpled up wads of paper.

"How about-? No. What about-? No, too cheesy." Miguel groaned to himself.

After crumpling up yet another wad, the dog growled in frustration. Just then, Felicity strutted up to him. Hopping on the couch next to him, she began nuzzling and rubbing her face and body all over him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's a cat thing." She answered nonchalantly.

After giving Miguel a full rubdown, she got behind him, placed her paws on his shoulders and proceeded to lick behind his ears with her sandpaper-like tongue.

"Okay, this is weird yet oddly pleasant." Miguel commented.

"I saw some gunk behind your ears and I wanted to get rid of that for you." Felicity explained. "This is just another cat thing."

As she continued this little grooming session, Miguel simply shrugged and decided to go with it as he continued to think.

**How dogs show affection:**

"Miguel! I made you your favorite cookies!" Felicity called as she placed down a plate of her famous cookies.

As soon as she mentioned her cookies, Miguel suddenly ran up and tackled the cat to the floor, pinning her down. With his tail wagging, Miguel gave Felicity a big, slobbery lick.

"Down, Miguel! Down!" Felicity laughed out loud at his antics.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Miguel chuckled.

* * *

**How dogs play:**

"Fetch!"

A tennis ball landed on the grass and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. A second later, Miguel ran up to it and picked it up in his mouth before gnawing on it a little. After that, brought the ball back to Felicity, who threw it again. Miguel eagerly chased after it.

**How cats play:**

"Hey, Felicity." Miguel chuckled as he went up the cat, holding back a chuckle. "Guess what?"

"What?" She replied.

Suddenly, a little red dot appeared on the floor next to her. Immediately entranced, Felicity pounced on the dot only for it to dash away. As soon as it did, she gave chase. She failed to notice Miguel chuckling as he held a laser pointer in his paw.

* * *

**How cats relieve stress:**

The magical cat was busy rolling a ball of yarn around, obviously fixated on it. She swiped at it, knocking it into a box, which she happily jumped into.

**How dogs relieve stress:**

Meanwhile, the Anubis chihuahua was busy sinking his teeth into his chew toy.

* * *

**How dogs inconvenience others:**

"Miguel, what's in your mouth?" Felicity asked.

Miguel paused his gnawing on the object in his mouth before scampering away.

"Miguel!" Felicity called, pursuing him.

**How cats inconvenience others:**

"Felicity..." Miguel sighed.

"What?" She asked as she laid on the keyboard of his computer.

* * *

**How cats receive affection:**

Felicity's purring indicated she was in bliss as Miguel scratched behind her ears. The dog couldn't deny he absolutely loved doing this to her.

**How dogs receive affection:**

The cat was struggling not to gush out at how adorable the dog was as she scratched his belly, causing his his tail to wag like crazy and kick his legs.

* * *

**How dogs prepare for a nap:**

Tired from a hours of playing and adventuring, Miguel decided he needed a nap as he let out a long, deep yawn, his jaw opening to its widest extent. He tiredly hopped on the couch as he walked around in circles a few times. After that, he flopped onto his back, snoring and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

**How cats prepare for a nap:**

Felicity tiredly went up to Miguel, yawning herself. Too tired to really care about anything right now, she hopped on Miguel. She kneaded his chest and stomach with her paws a few times before snuggling up to him and closing her eyes. A few seconds later, Miguel unconsciously placed his arm on her.


	5. Powerful Love

**Quick note: I'd like to give a big thank you and shoutout to Matthais Unidostres for this awesome idea. And come on, guys! I can't be the only one doing this sort of thing! I like the appreciation, but I'm just one person. Anyway, enough whining from me. Let's go!**

Terrified and panicked screams filled the air as crowds of people fled for their lives. Timmy the kraken laughed boisterously from the cockpit of his new mech at the mayhem he was causing. The little ego maniac was certain this scheme would work this time. No longer would he be considered an annoying, diminutive pest.

"Hey! I heard that!" He barked at me.

And you were supposed to. Just then, he heard two familiar voices behind him.

"Hold it right there, you runt!" Those voices called.

Turning around, he saw it was none other than the dynamic duo, Mighty Meow and Super Lucha.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Timmy smirked.

"Have you learned nothing from past schemes?" Mighty Meow asked.

"Of course! I learned to be more precise with my plans!" The kraken rebutted.

With that, the mech charged at the heroes and attempted to pound the heroes into the ground with its fist. They both dodged the swing in the nick of time. Pulling out his staff, Super Lucha turned it into a guitar and shot magical bolts of lightning at the mech. The impact caused the mech to stagger back. In response, Timmy made the mechanical beast stomp around, trying to squish them. They dodged the the robot's feet. As they prepared for their next attack, Timmy was able to kick Super Lucha away, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out and badly bruising him.

"One down, one to go!" Timmy mocked.

"SUPER LUCHA!" Mighty Meow cried before angrily glaring at him. "RAINBOW BUTTERFLY UNICORN KITTY! UNICORN POWER!"

With that power activated, she charged at the mech as she blasted beams from her horn. Timmy was able to dodge and block most of the hits, and the ones that landed on it weren't all that critical.

"Nice laser show! I've got some firepower of my own!" Timmy exclaimed as he activated the mech's arm cannon.

"BUTTERFLY POWER!" The cat heroine exclaimed as she transformed into her butterly form.

She flew out of the just as the cannon fired. She tried to blow him away with her wings, but the mech powered through the hurricane-like gusts. Timmy tried to grab at Mighty Meow, but being a skilled flyer, she evaded his advances and attempts to swat her.

"RAINBOW POWER!" She cried out.

Shifting into her rainbow form, she lassoed the robot's legs and tied up rest with her body.

"Gotcha!" She smirked. "Better luck next time, Timmy!"

"Not quite." Timmy smirked back.

Suddenly, he made the mech unravel itself from its bindings. With the cat still a rainbow, she was spun around until her face went green, whipped around, and even used as a jump rope. It was was at this moment Super Lucha woke up and gasped as he saw the torment she was receiving.

After being violently flailed around, she shifted back to her normal form, battered, bloody and bruised.

"What's wrong?" Timmy taunted. "Out of tricks?"

The kraken laughed evilly as his mech's hand constricted around her body, squeezing a few pained squeals and groans out of her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Super Lucha called, more than ready to risk his life for her.

"And what are you going to do about it!?" Timmy jeered. "Face it! You're nothing compared to her! And look at her right now! I'd squish you!"

"Super Lucha! Don't listen to him! He's trying to get in your head!" Mighty Meow shouted before being squeezed.

"Don't deny it! You know very well he's just a poor, defenseless puppy!" Timmy laughed.

The sight of his girl being tortured and those words about him pierced at his heart as tears welled up in his eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness. No. These were tears of rage and a burning desire to be there for her and he wasn't going to fail at that as a growl escaped his mouth.

Gripping the guitar in his hand, he started to play. But this piece sounded much angier. More furious. Soon, his paws glowed shades of blue, green and yellow and a mist of the same shades flowed from his eyes. Before anyone could say anything else, a fierce sandstorm crashed into the mech, knocking it down and freeing the cat. Mighty Meow looked at her partner as the music and sight put her in awe.

"What just happened?" Timmy wondered to himself, getting bearings together.

Suddenly, he heard a different piece playing, this time much faster, but had the same energy and vibe. Just then, the entire thing was swarmed by hundreds if not, thousands of scarab beetles. Timmy screamed in terror as the insects broke into the cockpit and they tore the machine apart.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" The kraken screamed.

Before he could make a break for it, a wall of green fire blocked his path. Turning around, he saw not Super Lucha, but some sort of god whose mercy was to be begged for.

"About what I said about you earlier-"

He was cut off as Super Lucha when scrunched up his hand into a fist and he was tightly wrapped head to toe in gauze bandages, except for his eyes and nose. As he struggled against his bindings, the dog leaned into his face.

"Just be grateful I didn't summon a sarcophagus." He whispered, his voice dripping with venom.

With that done, he went over to the cat, who was still awestruck and too weak to stand.

"How did you-"

He pressed a finger against her lips.

"Save the questions for later. Let's go home first." He told her with a smile and a kiss to the forehead.

Mighty Meow's face went red as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their motorbike. Putting her in the sidecar, he started the engine as they took off.

"Uh, little help? Anyone?" The still bandage-bound Timmy requested.

**AN: Hey, Miguel's based off the Egyptian god of death. Might as well make his powers terrifying.**


	6. Valentines

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this.**

The sun shone over the whole of Mythlandia one early morning. Felicity yawned and stretched her body, her joints cracking. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she suddenly smelled something. Something delicious. Turning to her nightstand, she spotted a plate of food, a card, and a bouquet of daffodils. She picked up the card and it read: 'Made you your favorite seafood enchiladas for breakfast. Hope you like it and Happy Valentine's Day, Love Miguel'. As she took a bite out of it, her taste buds tingled and her heart melted.

"Can today get any better?" She sighed, hugging the card close to her chest.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, she started to hear something outside. It sounded something like mariachi music or something along those lines.

"It can't be." Felicity said to herself.

As soon as she opened her window, she spotted her canine boyfriend proudly playing his guitar. He then passionately sang out:

_Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas_  
_A la hora que yo quiera te detengo_  
_Yo sé que mi cariño te hace falta_  
_Porque quieras o no_  
_Yo soy tu dueño_

_Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo_  
_Y quiero que conozcas mucha gente_  
_Yo quiero que te besen otros labios_  
_Para que me compares_  
_Hoy, como siempre_

_Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda_  
_Y sientas que te quiere más que nadie_  
_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_  
_Y me iré con el sol_  
_Cuando muera la tarde_

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_  
_Y me iré con el sol_  
_Cuando muera la tarde_

_Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo_  
_Y quiero que conozcas mucha gente_  
_Yo quiero que te besen otros labios_  
_Para que me compares_  
_Hoy, como siempre_

_Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda_  
_Y sientas que te quiere más que nadie_  
_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_  
_Y me iré con el sol_  
_Cuando muera la tarde_

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_  
_Y me iré con el sol_  
_Cuando muera la tarde_

_Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas_

After the last note, Felicity had tears in her eyes as she sniffed.

"Well, what do you think?" Miguel asked.

He was suddenly knocked down when she flew down and tackled him into a hug. She then planted a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"That was beautiful." The cat remarked as they got up. "And a little bit cheesy."

"Isn't that how all love songs are?" The dog joked as they both laughed.

Once their laughter died down, Felicity almost immediately lost her smile and her ears drooped in sadness. This didn't go unnoticed by Miguel.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well... after what you just did, my gift to you just seems kinda dumb by comparison." She sighed as she pulled out a small box. "And this is it."

As she opened the box, it was revealed to be a bone-shaped chew toy. A few seconds later, Miguel eagerly snatched up the toy and chewed on it, causing it to squeak.

"You like it?" Felicity asked, perking up.

"I LOVE IT!" The dog exclaimed after spitting the toy out.

He then threw his arms around her cat and proceeded to passionately kiss her, this time longer and more tenderly. The two remained like that until they fell over from oxygen deprivation.

"I love you." They panted.


	7. Rulers of the Night

**AN: The first AU of the series. WOO! Also this is a continuation of a one-shot from another one-shot series that I did last Halloween called 'It's Scary Stuff, My Friend', Chapter 4. You might wanna read that first so this makes a little more sense. Anyways, let's get to it, quit the rambling, and keep sending me ideas via review or PM because I feel writer's block coming on shortly after this.**

Felicity grinned victoriously at the unconscious dog that now laid her arms as she licked his blood off her fangs and lips. She let out a stifled chuckle at the thought of turning the entirety of the world into her kingdom and having her best friend, now soon-to-be mate, rule alongside her. She turned her attention to her newly-transformed minions.

"All of you, leave me and my mate to ourselves." The vampire cat commanded. "I wanna help him get used to his new self."

All the vampires followed her order without question and quickly left the two alone. Once they were alone, Felicity turned back to Miguel. She nuzzled against him, purring as she did. After a few seconds, she effortlessly hauled him onto her shoulders before taking off into the night sky.

* * *

Miguel yawned groggily as he woke up. His back and head were absolutely killing him. He wasn't really paying much attention yet and his vision still blurred as some sort of ladle poured something into his mouth. Its sweet but metallic taste was able to jog him awake.

"What did I do?" He groaned. "Why do I taste blood?"

When he got up, he saw he was shocked, horrified, and downright bewildered at the fact he was lying in a double coffin lined with red velvet cushions and pillows. To add to his confusion, Miguel realized he was in a large, dimly lit room with. But to him, it wasn't so dim. It was as if his senses had improved ten-fold, especially hearing, sight, and smell. The dog also saw he was dressed in a black tux with a red cummerbund and bow tie, a medallion, and a black cape lined with red. And the cherry on top of the cake of confusion, Miguel felt around his mouth and found his two upper canines had grown longer and sharper. So sharp, he picked his finger when his touched it.

"This is some dream." Miguel gulped, trying to find a rational explanation for all this. "Where am I?"

"Well, to answer your that question, this isn't a dream." A voice casually answered.

Miguel yelped at the voice and jerked back in surprise when he saw Felicity sitting coyly next to him. This time, she was wearing a long black dress along with her cape.

"Felicity, what's going on here? I thought you were a vampire." Miguel sighed in relief.

"Oh, I still am." Felicity replied, flashing him a grin to show her fangs and prove her point. "And to answer your second question..."

The cat held out a mirror, causing Miguel's non-beating heart to sink. He had no reflection. It all made sense now.

Climbing out of the coffin, Miguel started pacing around the room, repeatedly saying 'No' in a panicked manner.

"Miguel, are you alright?" The cat asked.

The dog snapped around.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! You turned me into a vampire! What good can come form this?!" Miguel growled. "Although, I will admit the tux is nice."

_"Looks like Miguel needs some convincing." _Felicity smirked to herself. "Hey, Miguel, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Miguel replied, his arms crossed.

"Well, you can do this for one." Felicity began. "Try thinking about flying."

The dog reluctantly complied as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the thought. After a few seconds, Miguel impatiently opened his eyes. Just when he was about to say something, he was surprised to find himself levitating at least five feet off the floor. He had to admit, this was pretty cool.

"This is amazing." He marveled as Felicity flew up to him herself.

"And we can do so much more." She said seductively, running her finger across his chin.

She sensed her plan of tempting him into it was working. Deciding to up the ante, she grabbed him by his paw and they both flew our the window. They flew high in the sky, only Miguel was able to do so without having to ride on her back. They both got an amazing view of Mythlandia at night, save for the terrified screams down below, for reasons you can probably understand. After that, they flew back to the Palace of the Perfect, which would soon become their palace. They landed back inside, this time in the main foyer, still invigorated.

"Okay, that was awesome." Miguel laughed.

"And you know what else?" Felicity added,

"What?"

"You've always wanted to be a king, right? You can do that and more! You'll be respected. You'll be able to take revenge against all who have wronged you. And best of all, you'll have me as your queen." She explained.

The possibilities danced through the vampire dog's head. Slowly but surely, his heart and mind started to give in to the temptation. Suddenly, the doors opened up as a group of vampires marched up to them, bowing out of respect.

"What brings you here?" Felicity asked. "And what do you have there?"

"Lady Felicity, Lord Miguel, we have captured someone who wishes to overthrow you." One of them explained.

Within a few seconds, two other vampires ushered in a certain blue bespectacled owl, throwing her onto the floor in front of them

"How were you able to escape?" Felicity questioned.

"I have my ways." Athena replied with narrowed eyes before she noticed Miguel. "Miguel, what has she done to you?"

"I just helped him improve himself a little, so to speak." Felicity chuckled cheekily.

"Well, whatever the case, you can still help to turn things back to normal." Athena said.

Suddenly, she was caught off guard when she heard him say one simple phrase:

"No, I don't think I will."

Athena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Felicity, meanwhile, smirked triumphantly. Her plan had worked. The vampire cat had her new mate under spell.

"W-what do you mean?" Athena stammered.

"Why would I give up all of this? Especially since Felicity will be right by my side as my queen." Miguel said, slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Still horrified by what he said, Athena was dragged away. Who knows what they'd do to her? Back with the vampire couple, the two held each other's paws as they gazed deeply at the other.

"I knew you'd come around." The cat giggled.

She continued to giggle foe a few seconds until they turned into chuckles. Then into cackles. Miguel started to catch on and started to laugh along with her until their laugher became nothing short of evil, boisterous, and maniacal. There was no stopping them now.


	8. Rock-a-bye Birdie

**AN: So, here's a parody of the famous SpongeBob episode, 'Rock-a-bye Bivalve' starring our favorite couple. Big shoutout to Red Panda13 for the suggestion.**

One bright, sunny day in Mythlandia, a lone delivery van drove past Felicity's house, throwing a magazine at her door. A few seconds later, she excitedly rushed out side, eyes gleaming and a huge smile on her face.

"Goody! My magazine's here!" She squealed before taking the rubber band off the magazine and putting the latter item away. "But first: the entertainment section."

Stretching it out, she climbed halfway through it before snapping it arounder her body.

"I am a happy cat!" She laughed.

With that, the cat ran around her yard, laughing and enjoying herself. Suddenly, she bumped into Miguel, who was in the same situation as her.

"I see you got your mail." He noted, before his rubber band snapped.

"Hey, Miguel!" She greetes before her band snapped.

After that, there was a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I'll see you later." Felicity said.

"You too." Miguel replied.

Suddenly, there was a little chirp. That sent them sprinting back towards each other.

"What did you say?" They asked simultaneously. "I didn't say anything. See you later, then."

As they walked away from each other, the chirping was heard again.

"Alright, quit messing with me!" Felicity said with a glare.

"Ah, but it is you who is messing with me!" Miguel rebutted.

The chirping was once again heard as they both looked down at a little pile of leaves. There sat a little baby bird.

"That's what's messing with us!" Miguel pointed out.

"It's a baby bird." Felicity cooed.

"I'll take care of it!" The dog growled threateningly.

"Wait! No! It's completely helpless!" The cat cried as she gently picked up the bird in her paws. "It looks like he can't even fly yet.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Well, Miguel, he's just a baby. He's all alone alone with no one to take care of him."

"Well, we can't just leave him out here."

"Exactly. Let's take him to my house."

With that, the two entered Felicity's house with the bird in tow. There, she set him down on the couch.

"Let's see. What do we have for him to sleep in?" Felicity wondered.

After a few seconds, she put down a box with a pillow and placed the bird inside.

"It's the best seat in the house." She joked as they heard a rimshot from out of nowwhere.

"Hey, let me see him." Miguel chimed in as he stuck his head in the box. "Hehe, he's kinda cute. Hey, that tickles! Uh oh, looks like someone's hungry!"

As he said that and pulled his head out, the bird was nibbling on his nose. Felicity then retrieved the bird.

"Is it true? Are you hungry?" She asked in baby-talk as the bird chirped in response and she placed him on a nearby table. "I got just what you need: one of my famous cookies!"

She then produced said cookie and presented it to the bird, who yelped in response.

"Felicity! What are you doing?! That's no food for him!" Miguel socolded.

"Of course, what was I thinking? What he needs is a tiny cookie."

The cat then presented a tiny version off the cookie, to which the bird retched.

"Huh? No one's ever turned down one of these before." Felicity said as she ate it herself.

"Let's try frijoles and rice." Miguel suggested.

The bird hissed.

"A malt?" Felicity chimed.

The bird shook his head.

"Frijoles and rice?" This time, he was eating it as the bird blew a raspberry.

"All we have left is this apple." Felicity said, sounding like she was ready to admit defeat.

"Hello, people of the outside world!" A worm announced as he emerged from the apple. "I bring you greetings from the Worm Republic!"

The bird chirped excitedly at the sight of the worm.

"Of course! Birds eat worms!" Felicity said as she grabbed the worm and yanked him out of the apple.

"Hey wait! WE WILL BURY YOU!" The worm cried as he was gobbled up.

"I'm glad that's taken-"

The cat was immediately cut off when the bird started crying.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know!" The dog said.

Growing desperate, Felicity triednin vain to calm down the bird pulling silly faces. The camera zoomed out to reveal that the Felicity pulling the faces was really a puppet controlled by the real one.

"Look at the funny face!" She said desperately.

"Wait! I think I have an idea!" Miguel interjected as he picked up the bird abd proceeded to sniff him all over. "Yup that's the problem. Give me a second."

He then turned around as if he was fixing something before turning back around.

"There! Good as new!" He proudly said as it was revealed that the bird was wearing a diaper.

"Thanks, Miguel. I'm glad you're hear." Felicity sighed before she got an idea. "You know, since this bird doesn't have any parents, we should raise him ourselves."

"Yeah!" Miguel agreed. "At least until he's old enough to be on his own."

And so began a montage. The Felicity and Miguel walked out of the former's house. The cat wore a yellow dress with a matching sunhat while the dog wore a blue suit with a red, stripy bowtie. Felicity was also pushing a stroller with the bird inside. They walked past a couple with their own kid. The couple stared in confusion and wondered how a cat and dog had a bird for a kid.

Next, we see them getting ice cream, with one full of worms just for the bird.

Then we see them sitting in a birdbath, playing on a slide, and finally doing poses on a penny-farthing bicycle. That ended in the cat and dog chasing after the bird.

* * *

Later that night, they were all exhausted.

"He sure is cute when he's sleeping." Miguel whispered.

"Yeah." Felicity agreed.

After shushing him, the two tiptoed to the couch where they laid down.

"Hey, Felicity?" Miguel whispered.

"Yes, Miguel?" She replied.

"I never thought parenting could be this much fun."

"Me neither."

After saying good night to each other, they turned off the light. As they slept, they were unaware of how painfully wrong they were.

* * *

"Miguel! Breakfast is ready!" Felicity called the next morning.

The former dashed into the kitchen in s dress shirt and undone tie. His mouth watered at the sight of the extensive spread on the table

"Alright!" He cheered. "All this parenting has me famished!"

With that, Miguel picked up the table and dumped all the food into his gullet. After goblling it up, he let out a loud burp before he noticed the bird on a highchair.

"Hey, Junior, how are we doing today?" He asked before sniffing a putrid odor eminating from him. "Felicity?"

"Yes, Miguel?"

"Kid's got a stinky." Miguel said as he fixed his tie.

"Could you do it? My hands are full." Felicity said as she ran around doing chores.

Junior was crying again as Miguel was guzzling down coffee.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get going or I'll be late." He stated.

"Late? Late for what?" The cat inquired.

"I gotta get to work. I'm the dad, remember?"

"You mean I gotta do all this all by myself?"

"Don't worry. When I get back tonight, you can take a break. Don't you two stop being adorable!"

With that, he slammed the door as he left for work. Felicity giggled nervously at his joke.

* * *

Later that evening, Miguel arrived through the door, looking like he had been run ragged.

"Phew, what a day"

"Oh, great, you're home. Now you can help me with the baby" Felicity said as she was still juggling caring for Junior and doing chores.

"Aw gee, Felicity. I'd love to, but I'm totally beat from work" Miguel groaned as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "HAHAHA, THAT GUY GOT HIT IN A HEAD WITH AN ANVIL! Classic."

"Miguel, what about my break?" Felicity moaned.

"Oh yeah, your break. Uh, tomorrow, I promise" Miguel said

"Uhh, okay, Tomorrow" Felicity parrotted.

And so began the deterioration

**_Tomorrow_**

Miguel came home, tired from work again.

"Phew, another tough day." He sighed

Felicity, who was still doing chores and carrying Junior since yesterday, was beyond relieved

"Oh, Miguel, I'm so glad you're home after working all day. I can't wait for my break" She said.

"Work was a killer, hon. I need to sit down." Miguel yawned as he sat down on the couch and watched TV again.

"Miguel, I really need..." The cat whined.

"Tomorrow for sure" Miguel promised, cutting her off.

**_Tomorrow For Sure_**

The exhaustion was starting to get to Felicity as she was going noticeably slower than yesterday.

"Miguel?" She panted.

"I'll get to it eventually" He said.

**_Eventually_**

"Uhhh?" Felicity groaned as she looked like she was about to collapse any at second.

"Uhhh" Miguel said in response.

**_Uhhh..._**

The next night, Miguel was sitting on the couch again. Felicity walks in, glaring dagger at him

"Miguel, we need to talk." She sternly told him

"Just one more minute, I gotta..." Miguel started to say.

"Don't 'one more minute' to me, Mr. Man!" Felicity interrupted him as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV

"Hey, I was watching that!" Miguel complained.

"You haven't been helping at all with Junior! We made a commitment and you're not doing your share! You never do anything!" Felicity argued as she brought out a baby stroller with Junior inside.

"I changed his diaper." Miguel retorted.

"Yeah, once." Felicity responded.

"He's only this big. How many diapers could he possibly use?" He scoffed.

"Hmm?" Felicity hummed as she showed all the diapers in a trash can.

"Oh, that's not so much" Miguel said.

"_Hmm_?" Felicity showed trash cans and bags full of diapers on a corner of the room.

"So?" He gulped nervously.

And so, she began showing him diapers in various parts of the house.

"HMM?!" She opened the fridge and diapers came tumbling out.

"_HMM?!" _She pulled off the covering a chair and revealed even more diapers.

"**HMM?!" **She blew open a wall with her glowsticks and revealed diapers in there.

She then pointed outside to reveal a LITERAL MOUNTAIN of diapers outside where bulldozers were loading them into trucks!

"I had no idea." Miguel sobbed. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER AM I!? I'm sorry, Felicity! I'll make it up to you! I promise."

The cat smiled.

* * *

The next day, Miguel all dressed up and ready for work

"So, what's the plan for today?" Felicity asked as she fixed his tie.

"No more foolin' around. From now on, I'm Super-Dad! I'll work straight through lunch so I can get home on time. So make sure you save a big ol' stinky diaper for me to change, and you can take the night off, Hon." Miguel answered.

"Great, so I'll see you at six o'clock" Felicity said.

"Six o'clock." Miguel repeated.

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock."

Twelve o'clock Midnight

Miguel came in, laughing with a lampshade over his head.

"Oh, that was some party" He chuckled

He then saw Felicity wearing a night gown and curlers in her hair as she carried Junior. She glared venomously at him as she tapped her foot.

"What?" He asked obliviously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Felicity said.

"Oh, what a relief." Miguel said as he put the lampshade on her head. "For a second there, I thought you were mad at me"

"Do you remember what you said to me this morning?" She asked as she took off and tossed away the lampshade.

"Somethin' about malts right?"

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"No."

"Oh wait, wait, let me guess. I give up." He admitted.

"Does "You can take the night off, Hon!" ring a bell!?" The cat asked mockingly

"I don't have time for this!" The dog scoffed as he walked out.

"What!? Where do you think your going!?"

"I'm going back to work!" Miguel snarled as he went into his house.

"WORK!?" Felicity growlwd as she tore her curlers off. "RAINBOW BUTTERFLY UNICORN KITTY! UNICORN POWER!"

In her unicorn form, Felicity blew up part of the pyramid, revealing Miguel watching TV.

"Haha! He got hit with two anvils!" He guffawed.

"So, this is work?" Felicity asked.

"You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes, I gotta move the cable box; sometimes, I lose the remote; and sometimes, my butt itches real bad!" He explained.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing. By the way, you forgot your briefcase!" Felicity hissed angrily as she pulled out Miguel's briefcase.

Instead of office supplies, it was full of snacks and desserts. She then dumped all contents all over him

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime?" Miguel growled.

That was it. She had enough.

"**OVERTIME?!?!**" She roared lividly

The two then got into an extremely heated argument. Just when it looked like they were about to claw and maul each other to shreds, a little chirp was heard.

"There's that stupid noise again!" A still furious Miguel snarled.

"Oh, that's not a stupid noise. That's just Junior about to jump out of that two-story window" Felicity pointed out as she spotted Junior on a window, looking like he was getting ready to jump.

"Oh."

It was at that moment, panic hit them like a giant tidal wave.

"**JUNIOR!!!!**" They screamed.

As the bird jumped from the window, his adoptive parents rushed over as fast as they could to save him. As they weren't watching where they were going, they face-planted into the side of the building.

"Did you get him?" They asked each other. "No."

Their eyes welled up with tears before they burst out crying.

"WE'RE BAD PARENTS!" They sobbed as they held each other over their supposed loss.

Suddenly, there was a little chirp above their heads. They looked up to see the bird flying!

"Junior?" Felicity gasped. "You're flying!"

"He's all grown up!" Miguel remarked.

Junior then kissed his adoptive mom on the cheek before flying off.

"Hey, what about me?" Miguel said before an anvil fell on his head, knocking him to the ground.

Junior then kissed his adoptive dad on the head before flying away again.

"That's my boy." He said dizzily before he got his bearings together and he and Felicity waved goodbye. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Junior!" Felicity called. " Well, Miguel, looks like he doesn't need us anymore."

"This is the hardest part of a parent's life." Miguel sighed

"But in the end... it was worth it." Felicity stated.

"Yeah." Miguel agred and, after several seconds, turned to Felicity. "Let's have another."

Flustered, Felicity's eyes went wide.


	9. Anubis Newbie: Alternate Ending

**I'd like to thank Mxgross for suggesting this idea. Hope you like this one. It'll be short but sweet.**

* * *

As the crown was placed upon his head, Miguel glanced between the group of loyal guards and his best friend since they were little, Felicity. He couldn't believe he was to choose between her and his place as a king he had earned and dreamed about. After mulling it over in his head, an idea came up as he turned to King Nacho.

"I'll become the next Anubis king under one condition." He declared.

"And what's this condition?" Nacho inquired.

Miguel beckoned him over, prompting him to lean in close as the younger dog whispered something into his ear. Felicity, meanwhile, watched with a puzzled expression in her face. Seconds passed before Nacho leaned back up.

"Of course! An Anubis king is nothing without his queen!" Nacho said, before his ears wilted and his face fell. "I should know."

The older dog sniffled and choked down a sob. After that awkward moment, Miguel walked, held her paw, and took a deep breath.

"Felicity, you know we've been best friends for as long as we can remember."

"Of course. I'll always cherish those memories." Felicity said.

"That's the thing; I have two things two tell you: I don't just like you as a friend, I LOVE you and I ask you... to be my queen." Miguel confessed.

Felicity and Nacho gasped as they were taken aback by the unprecedented question. Several seconds passed and no one dared to make so much as a peep. That was until Miguel sighed.

"I'll understand if you don't-"

"I'll do it." Felicity interrupted.

Miguel was shocked this time.

"You really mean it?" He asked.

She then engulfed him in a tight hug.

"If it means being with you forever, I'll do it."

The young chihuahua couldn't believe his ears. He gladly returned the hug and even planted a short kiss to her lips as Nacho smiled at the heartwarming scene. After their embrace, Miguel snapped his fingers. A guard then came up to them with a red velvet pillow in his paw. On it, sat a golden bejewled tiara, which Miguel picked up and placed upon her head.

"Well, this is certainly surprising." Nacho remarked before turning to his (non-existent) audience. "And this has been 'Are You Reasy to be an Anubis King?'!"

After the end of the 'show', a portal opened.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, let's go!"

"Ready?" Miguel asked, squeezing her paw.

"Always." Felicity replied confidently.


	10. Melodramatic

**AN: Man, it's been a while since I've done this. Anyway, enjoy this wholesome little snippet.**

"So, what did you and Felicity need help with?" Athena asked as she, Miguel and Yana entered Felicity's house.

"From what she told me, she said that she was going to-"

Miguel was cut off when they gasped as they walked into the kitchen and, with wide eyes, saw something shocking: Felicity laid on the floor, sprawled out and unconscious. Without a second thought, Miguel frantically dashed for Felicity, cradling her in his arms.

"Felicity! Are you OK?! Speak to me!" He cried.

Her eyes weakly fluttered open before they landed on the blue chihuahua. The cat's paw touched his face.

"Miguel?" She whimpered.

"Felicity, what happened?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us." Yana chimed in.

"There's... something I... have to tell you." He choked out.

"What?"

At this point, they were all close to tears. Felicity coughed and took a deep breath before wheezing out.

"We're out of peanut butter."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miguel howled in despair.

Then, his distraught wails devolved into uncontrollable laughter. Felicity then quickly perked up and started laughing her head off as well. The owl and the yeti just looked on in utter confusion as their friends' laughter left them wheezing and sounding like braying donkeys. After a full minute of laughter, it finally started to die down as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"My stomach hurts to bad!" Felicity guffawed.

"I can't breathe!" Miguel wheezed.

Another several seconds later, they finally stopped laughing completely and were able to pull themselves together. They were left panting and exhausted.

"What did we just witness?" Athena asked, absolutely bewildered.

"You remember that Miguel's been teaching me Spanish for months now, right?" Felicity began to explain.

"Yeah?" Yana replied.

"Shortly after, I introduced to telenovelas." Miguel added, saying the last word dramatically.

"Are they cheesy? Yes. Are they fun to watch?" Definitely. Do we like occasionally acting like we're in a telenovela? Absolutely!" Felicity beamed.

"But, why are here?" Yana aksed.

"Oh! I found a new abking recipe online and I was dying to try it." Felicity said before turning to Miguel. "And I was serious the peanut butter; the recipe call for it. Could you get some, please?"

"Of course, mi amor." Miguel replied in a tone like that of a telenovela character before chuckling.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door and to the store to go buy the peanut butter.

"Could you introduce us to these telenovelas while we wait?" Yana asked.

"Sure!" Felicity agreed.


	11. No Matter What

As the green moon shone over Mythlandia, Rudy was making his way home through the park that night after a very promiscuous rendezvous with a certain tiny kraken. As he did, he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. At first he paid it no mind, but the rustling got louder and couldn't possibly ignore the low growls that now accompany it. He slowly turned around even though a vice in the back of his head screamed at him not to.

"Hello?" He squeaked.

A second later, a dark figure with glowing green eyes burst from the bush and tried to pounce on him. He was able to narrowly dodge it before he ran for his life. Unfortunately, it was able slash his leg, hindering him. Before he could run any further, he bumped into another figure. He looked up and saw that it was biger and had the same glowing eyes as it raised fist. It glowed green as the moon as chains burst from the ground and forced him to lay down. He desperately to call for help with the previous being came and plunged a dagger into his chest, silencing him.

The figure then used the dagger to carve up his chest and rip out his heart as his eyes turned blank. With the heart out, it was split in half and they both feasted on it. After finishing it, their eyes stopped glowing as they sat on a bench. A nearby lamp revealed them to be Felicity and Miguel, who were much older.

"I still can't believe we have to do this." Felicity sighed, looking at the marks on her wrists. "But that should be expected since I am sharing your curse."

"I know. I hate it just as much as you do." Miguel sighed.

Felicity then broke down in tears and clung to Miguel's chest.

"I miss them so much." She wept.

Miguel stroked her back and let a few tears flow. He could still remember the fateful day 25 years ago Athena committed suicide due to not being able to handle the prospect of being cursed and how Yana went feral with the curse and they had to put her down.

The blue dog kissed the cat's head in comfort and pulled her even closer.

"Felicity? You remember that promise we made 25 years ago?" He asked.

She sniffed and nodded.

"That we'd always be there for each other." He began

"And have each other's backs no mater what." She finished with a sad smile.

"Curse or no curse." They said together.

Without another though, they leaned in until their lips connected. As they kissed, their fingers nearly touched and Miguel's green flames collided with Felicity's pink to create a little heart.


End file.
